Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a search system and, more particularly, to an electronic device provided for searching a wireless communication device.
Description of the Related Art
More and more consumer electronic device, such as earphone, MP3 player, mouse and so on, combine Bluetooth and/or IR communication due to the promotion of short-ranged communication technology, such as Bluetooth and IR. Moreover, a portable electronic device having a corresponding communication function, such as mobile phone, tablet or notebook and so on, can control the consumer electronic products. Transitionally, the consumer electronic products can combine with an electronic element, such as a buzzer or a light-emitting element. When the portable electronic device starts communicating with the consumer electronic products, the consumer electronic products can indicate a user where is the consumer electronic products located by the sound from the buzzer or the light emitted from the light-emitting element. However, when the consumer electronic product is located around the noisy or bright environment, the abovementioned method will not correctly present the location of the consumer electronic products in order to be found by the user.